retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
2001
The following media in this list is from 2001. Movies Walt Disney Theatrical Monstersinc.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. Home Video Toystory 2000.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Tarzan dvd.jpg|Tarzan|link=Tarzan (VHS/DVD) Mulan 2000.jpg|Mulan|link=Mulan (1999-2000 VHS/DVD) Pinocchio 2000.jpg|Pinocchio|link=Pinocchio (1999-2000 VHS/DVD) Thearistocats 2000.jpg|The Aristocats|link=The Aristocats (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Foxandthehound 2000.jpg|The Fox and the Hound|link=The Fox and the Hound (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Thethreecaballeros dvd.jpg|The Three Caballeros|link=The Three Caballeros (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Saludosamigos.jpg|Saludos Amigos|link=Saludos Amigos (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Makeminemusic.jpg|Make Mine Music|link=Make Mine Music (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Melodytime dvd.jpg|Melody Time|link=Melody Time (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Pocahontas 2000.jpg|Pocahontas|link=Pocahontas (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Funandfancyfree dvd.jpg|Fun and Fancy Free|link=Fun and Fancy Free (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Agoofymovie 2000.jpg|A Goofy Movie|link=A Goofy Movie (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Aliceinwonderland 2000.jpg|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Marypoppins 2000.jpg|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Robinhood 2000.jpg|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Therescuersdownunder 2000.jpg|The Rescuers Down Under|link=The Rescuers Down Under (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Abugslife 2000.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Hercules 2000.jpg|Hercules|link=Hercules (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Pocahontasii 2000.jpg|Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World|link=Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Littlemermaid2 dvd.jpg|The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea|link=The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (VHS/DVD) Theblackcauldron 2000.jpg|The Black Cauldron|link=The Black Cauldron (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Ichabodandmrtoad 2000.jpg|The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad|link=The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Toystory2 dvd.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2 (VHS/DVD) Mickeysonceuponachristmas 2000.jpg|Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas|link=Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Fantasia dvd.jpg|Fantasia Fantasia2000 dvd.jpg|Fantasia 2000|link=Fantasia 2000 (VHS/DVD) Petesdragon 2001.jpg|Pete's Dragon|link=Pete's Dragon (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Swordinthestone 2001.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Bedknobsandbroomsticks 2001.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks|link=Bedknobs and Broomsticks: 30th Anniversary Edition (VHS/DVD) Snowwhite 2001.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs|link=Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Platinum Edition) Dumbo 2001.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (60th Anniversary Edition) Delayed for a second time from this year was Oliver & Company. Columbia/TriStar Home Video Hook dvd.jpg|Hook|link=Hook (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Matilda dvd.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda (VHS/DVD) Paramount Home Video goodburgerVHS.jpg|Good Burger|link=Good Burger (VHS/DVD) Universal Home Video grinchmovie_dvd.jpg|How the Grinch Stole Christmas|link=How the Grinch Stole Christmas (DVD/VHS) 20th Century Fox Home Video Homealone dvd.png|Home Alone|link=Home Alone (VHS/DVD) Homealone2.png|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Warner Bros. Theatrical Harrypotter1 filmposter.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (film) Home Video Wizardofoz dvd.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz (1999 VHS/DVD) Goonies dvd.jpg|The Goonies (August 21)|link=The Goonies (VHS/DVD) Lordoftheringsdvd.jpg|The Lord of the Rings (September 11)|link=The Lord of the Rings New Line Cinema Home Video Themask dvd.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask (VHS/DVD) DreamWorks Theatrical Shrek.jpg|Shrek (May 18)|link=Shrek Home Video Shrek dvd.jpg|Shrek (November 2)|link=Shrek (DVD/VHS) PC Software Microsoft Winxppro.png|Windows XP|link=Windows XP Internet_Explorer_logo_6.png|Internet Explorer 6 Television PBS Kidsongslogo1997.png|The Kidsongs Television Show|link=Kidsongs Broadcast syndication Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House 2001title.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1997.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune FOX Magicschoolbus.jpg|The Magic School Bus|link=The Magic School Bus homealone2_title.jpg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (June 29)|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York WB Network Pokemon Logo.png|Pokemon|link=Pokemon TBS Superstation Goonies title.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies Themask_title_540p.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Disney Channel Nickelodeon Allthat.png|All That|link=All That Amandashow.jpg|The Amanda Show|link=The Amanda Show Toon Disney Newadventuresofwinniethepooh.jpg|The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|link=The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh littlemermaid_tvlogo.jpg|The Little Mermaid|link=The Little Mermaid (TV series) Aladdin_tvseries.jpg|Aladdin (September 5)|link=Aladdin (TV series) Nick GAS LegendsoftheHiddenTemple.jpg|Legends of the Hidden Temple|link=Legends of the Hidden Temple Home video Thomas & Friends CrankyBugs VHS.jpg|Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories|link=Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories (VHS/DVD) RacesRescuesandRunaways VHS.jpg|Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures|link=Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures (VHS/DVD) 10YearsofThomas.jpg|10 Years of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends|link=10 Years of Thomas (VHS/DVD) SpillsandChills VHS.jpg|Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills|link=Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills (VHS/DVD) MakeSomeoneHappy VHS.jpg|Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures|link=Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures (VHS/DVD) ThomasChristmasWonderland VHS.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures|link=Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures (VHS/DVD) ThomasTracksideTunes VHS.jpg|Thomas' Trackside Tunes and Other Thomas Adventures|link=Thomas' Trackside Tunes and Other Thomas Adventures (VHS/DVD) BestofThomas DVD.jpg|Best of Thomas|link=Best of Thomas (DVD/VHS) Pokémon Pokemon vol1.jpg|Vol. 1: I Choose You! Pikachu! Pokemon vol2.jpg|Vol. 2: The Mystery of Mount Moon Pokemon vol3.jpg|Vol. 3: The Sisters of Cerulean City Pokemon vol4.jpg|Vol. 4: Poké-Friends Pokemon vol5.jpg|Vol. 5: Thunder Shock! Pokemon vol6.jpg|Vol. 6: Seaside Pikachu Pokemon vol7.jpg|Vol. 7: Psychic Surprise Pokemon vol8.jpg|Vol. 8: Primeape Problems Pokemon vol9.jpg|Vol. 9: Fashion Victims Pokemon vol10.jpg|Vol. 10: Fighting Tournament Pokemon vol11.jpg|Vol. 11: The Great Race Pokemon vol12.jpg|Vol. 12: Pikachu Party Pokemon vol13.jpg|Vol. 13: Wake Up, Snorlax! Pokemon vol14.jpg|Vol. 14: Jigglypuff Pop Pokemon vol15.jpg|Vol. 15: Charizard!! Pokemon vol16.jpg|Vol. 16: Totally Togepi Pokemon vol17.jpg|Vol. 17: Picture Perfect Pokemon vol18.jpg|Vol. 18: Water Blast! Pokemon vol19.jpg|Vol. 19: Our Hero Meowth Pokemon vol20.jpg|Vol. 20: The Final Badge Pokemon vol21.jpg|Vol. 21: The Po-Ké Corral! Pokemon vol22.jpg|Vol. 22: Hang Ten, Pikachu! Pokemon vol23.jpg|Vol. 23: Show Time! Pokemon vol24.jpg|Vol. 24: Into the Arena Pokemon vol25.jpg|Vol. 25: Round One! Pokemon vol26.jpg|Vol. 26: Friends & Rivals Video Games Mario/Wario Papermario.jpg|Paper Mario Marioparty3.jpg|Mario Party 3|link=Mario Party 3 Warioland3.jpg|Wario Land 3|link=Wario Land 3 Warioland4.jpg|Wario Land 4|link=Wario Land 4 Sma.jpg|Super Mario Advance|link=Super Mario Advance Mksc.jpg|Mario Kart: Super Circuit|link=Mario Kart: Super Circuit Luigi.jpg|Luigi's Mansion|link=Luigi's Mansion Donkey Kong Dk64.jpg|Donkey Kong 64|link=Donkey Kong 64 Dkc_gbc.jpg|Donkey Kong Country|link=Donkey Kong Country Sonic Sonicadventure2.jpg|Sonic Adventure 2|link=Sonic Adventure 2 Kirby Kirby64.jpg|Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards|link=Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Kirbytiltntumble.jpg|Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble|link=Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Other Ssbm.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Melee|link=Super Smash Bros. Melee Music Disneysgreatest vol1.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 1|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 1 Disneysgreatest vol2.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 2|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 2 Shrek soundtrack.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek: Music from the Original Motion Picture Monstersinc ost.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (soundtrack) Harrypotter1 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone (soundtrack) Kirby soundtrack2001.jpg|Kirby Theme Song|link=Kirby Theme Song (soundtrack) Kirby soundtrack.jpg|Kirby of the Stars Original Soundtrack|link=Kirby of the Stars: Original Soundtrack Books Harry Potter Harrypotter1.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Harrypotter2.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harrypotter3.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harrypotter4.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Pokémon Pokemon chapterbook1.jpg|Chapter Book #1: I Choose You! Pokemon chapterbook2.jpg|Chapter Book #2: Island of the Giant Pokémon Pokemon chapterbook3.jpg|Chapter Book #3: Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon Pokemon chapterbook4.jpg|Chapter Book #4: Night in the Haunted Tower Pokemon chapterbook5.jpg|Chapter Book #5: Team Rocket Blasts Off! Pokemon chapterbook6.jpg|Chapter Book #6: Charizard, Go! Pokemon chapterbook7.jpg|Chapter Book #7: Splashdown in Cerulean City Pokemon chapterbook8.jpg|Chapter Book #8: Return of the Squirtle Squad Pokemon chapterbook9.jpg|Chapter Book #9: Journey to the Orange Islands Pokemon chapterbook10.jpg|Chapter Book #10: Secret of the Pink Pokemon Pokemon chapterbook11.jpg|Chapter Book #11: The Four-Star Challenge Pokemon chapterbook12.jpg|Chapter Book #12: Scyther, Heart of a Champion Pokemon chapterbook13.jpg|Chapter Book #13: Race to Danger Pokemon chapterbook14.jpg|Chapter Book #14: Talent Showdown Pokemon chapterbook15.jpg|Chapter Book #15: Psyduck Ducks Out Pokemon chapterbook16.jpg|Chapter Book #16: Thundershock in Pummelo Stadium Pokemon moviechapterbook.gif|Pokemon: Mewtwo Strikes Back Pokemon moviechapterbook2.jpg|Pokemon: Power of One Websites The Nintendo.com official website was given its first official makeover in May, to include new Game Boy Advance and GameCube titles. Logos of 2001 Film Walt Disney Pictures (1990).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Pictures (1995).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures (for Pixar films) Columbia Pictures (1993).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1993).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Paramount (1995).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Universal (1999).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures 20th Century Fox (1994).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation Warner Bros. Pictures (2001).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures Touchstone Pictures (1986).jpg|Touchstone Pictures|link=Touchstone Pictures DreamWorks_SKG_(1997).jpg|DreamWorks SKG|link=DreamWorks SKG Television NBC_logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC Fox logo.png|FOX|link=Fox Broadcasting Company TheWB95.png|WB Network|link=WB Network UPN_logo.jpg|UPN|link=UPN Walt Disney Television (1985).jpg|Walt Disney Television|link=Walt Disney Television Buena Vista Television (1997).jpg|Buena Vista Television|link=Disney/ABC Domestic Television Columbia Tristar Domestic Television (2001).jpg|Columbia TriStar Domestic Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Paramount Television (1995).jpg|Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television Universal Television (1997).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television 20th Century Fox Television (1995).jpg|20th Century Fox Television|link=20th Century Fox Television Warner Bros. Television (2001).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television PBS (1998).jpg|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service KingWorld (1998).jpg|KingWorld|link=KingWorld 20th Television (1992).jpg|20th Television The Incredible World of DiC (2001).jpg|The Incredible World of DiC|link=DiC Entertainment PBS Kids Logo.jpg|PBS Kids|link=PBS Kids Nickelodeon Productions (1997).png|Nickelodeon Productions|link=Nickelodeon Productions HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax_logo_1997.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax Showtime_logo_1997.png|Showtime|link=Showtime The_Movie_Channel_2000.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel TBS Superstation logo 1999.png|TBS Superstation|link=TBS TNT logo 1999.png|TNT|link=TNT FX 1997 logo.png|FX Network|link=FX Network GSN 1997.png|Game Show Network|link=Game Show Network Fox_Family_Channel.png|Fox Family Channel|link=Freeform ABC Family 2001.png|ABC Family Disney_Channel_1997.png|Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel Nickelodeon Logo.png|Nickelodeon|link=Nickelodeon Cartoon Network.png|Cartoon Network|link=Cartoon Network Boomerang logo.png|Boomerang|link=Boomerang Toon_Disney.png|Toon Disney|link=Toon Disney CC 1997.png|The Caption Center|link=The Caption Center NCI 1999.png|National Captioning Institute|link=National Captioning Institute Home video Walt Disney Home Entertainment (2001-A).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection (2000).jpg|Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection|link=Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Disney Videos (1995).jpg|Disney Videos Vlcsnap-2015-03-30-23h18m10s92.png|Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Paramount Home Video (1995).jpg|Paramount Home Video|link=Paramount Home Entertainment Universal (1997).jpg|Universal Studios Home Entertainment|link=Universal Studios Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (1995-A).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2000).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (international) Warner Home Video (1997).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video Touchstone Home Video (1987).jpg|Touchstone Home Video|link=Touchstone Home Entertainment DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1998).jpg|DreamWorks Home Entertainment Britt Allcroft (1989).jpg|The Britt Allcroft Company Anchor_Bay_Entertainment_(1998).jpg|Anchor Bay Entertainment Gullane Entertainment (2000).jpg|Gullane Entertainment 4Kids Entertainment (1999).jpg|4Kids Entertainment|link=4Kids Entertainment Video gaming N64 logo.png|Nintendo 64|link=Nintendo 64 Gameboycolor_logo.jpg|Game Boy Color|link=Game Boy Color Sega_Dreamcast.png|Sega Dreamcast|link=Sega Dreamcast Gameboyadvance logo.png|Game Boy Advance|link=Game Boy Advance Gamecube logo.jpg|Nintendo GameCube|link=Nintendo GameCube Category:Timeline